


JackOff jack off

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [33]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Requested, handjobs, jackoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little handjobs session with team OG</p>
            </blockquote>





	JackOff jack off

**Author's Note:**

> For pikapattillo24 who requested it. Enjoy

"God Jack...why haven't we thought of this before?"

Geoff moaned, his head bobbing as he felt his boyfriends hands on him. Jack was a genius for thinking of this and he wanted to make it up to him by doubling Jack's efforts to him, but Jack was so good at it that he could hardly recuperate the efforts.

Jack himself was groaning as Geoff tightened around the base of his shaft preventing him from coming for the third time. He was sensitive with every tug and jerk that was given to him. He thanked himself for the wonderful idea of them jacking each other off at the same time and just as he was about to come again Geoff finally let him but, he kissed him as he came on his chest and squeezed him tight making him release the kiss and lean his head back on the headboard. Jack could feel him about to come like him and he got on the ground on his knees and wrapped his mouth around his prick. 

Geoff came instantly from feeling the warmth surround him and grabbed his hair tight before falling onto the bed, not before pulling Jack back in the bed grabbing a tissue from the night stand and wiping his chest and around Jack's mouth and beard. Now all clean he muzzled himself into Jack's neck and hummed tunelessly while Jack rubbed his back. 

"We are so going to do that again."

Jack chuckled.

"Alright, but first, sleep."

he pulled Geoff into a hug and kissed the tip of his nose before settling his chin on top of his head and fell asleep with one another in each other's arms.


End file.
